1. Field
The present aspects relate to wireless communication devices, and more particularly, to systems, apparatus and methods for storing provisioning information on a wireless device, specifically provisioning information that supports multiple application profiles and resolution of data session conflict for network service applications requesting simultaneous network access.
2. Background
A wireless communication device, otherwise referred to as a handset, is utilized to communicate with another handset or a landline phone via a wireless communication network. In order to establish a connection with the wireless communication network, the handset must have a relationship with an operator or service provider to allow access to the wireless communication network and to manage billing the user of the handset for the use of the wireless communication network. In a closed market system, the operator maintains a degree of control over the distribution and sale of handsets operable on the wireless communication network of the operator. For example, the operator may distribute and sell the handsets itself, or authorize a third party to perform this task, where the respective closed market handsets are authorized and provisioned by the operator to work on the wireless communication network of the operator. Thus, a closed market handset is limited for use in a specific wireless communication network corresponding to the respective operator.
In contrast to the closed market system, an open market system allows a handset to be distributed and sold for use on any of a plurality of wireless communication networks each corresponding to a respective one of a plurality of different operators. In the open market system, a user must obtain a removable module, such as a smart card, from one of the plurality of different operators, where the user identity module includes a key or other authorization mechanism allowing operation on one of the plurality of wireless communication networks. The user may then insert a removable module that includes user identity information into the open market handset, thereby enabling the open market handset to communicate with the respective wireless communication network associated with the operator that authorized the removable module. For example, a removable module may be referred to as a Removable User Identity Module (RUIM) for a Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) system, a CDMA Subscriber Identity Module (CSIM) based on a Universal Integrated Circuit Card (UICC) for a CDMA system, Universal Subscriber Identity Module (USIM) based on a UICC for Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), or a Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) in a Global System for Mobile communications (GSM) system. For the sake of brevity the term removable module is used herein throughout to refer to any module that may be inserted or otherwise is communication with a wireless device that provides for storage of data, such as user identity information.
In either the closed market or open market scenario the provisioning information within the handset is generally limited to establishing and maintaining a single data session at one particular time. In this regard, all network-related applications are generally configured to allow for the use the same data session. For example, if the user is executing an Internet browsing application and subsequently desires to send a message using a Multimedia Messaging Service (MMS) application, the same point-to-point protocol (PPP) data session may be used for both browsing the Internet and sending the MMS message. While this is generally convenient to the wireless device user, it does not allow the network operators and/or service provides an adequate means to track application/service usage. The ability to track application/service usage may be necessary if the network operators and/or service providers desire to bill the user according to the services or applications as opposed to the generic data session. For example, the network operator may desire to bill the user at a first rate for Internet browsing and bill the user at a second rate for MMS messaging. In addition to billing, tracking of application-specific usage may be beneficial to other known or future-known purposes.
Therefore a need exists to develop systems, apparatus and methods that provide the network operators and or service providers the ability to track and, in some instances, bill for application usage on a per data session basis and/or on a time of usage basis.